Accidently in Love
by xPeterPanNeverFailsx
Summary: What if Luca really had made a love potion that day in the garden? And what if Liberta and Nova accidently drank it?


**How I think episode seven should have ended…**

**Warning!: yaoi (boy x boy) Don't like, don't read**

**Pairing is Liberta and Nova with implied Luca and Felicita.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arcana Famiglia**

xxxxx

Luca had just finished adding his new potion to his and Felicita's drinks, handing Milady hers, when the doors to his herb garden were unceremoniously kicked open by both Nova and Liberta. He had, of course, known they were coming, but he had at least hoped that she would have the chance to take a sip before they showed up. No such luck.

"Don't drink that!" both boys yelled in unison as Liberta ran to Luca and grabbed his drink from his hand while Nova took Felicita's. In order to prevent her from taking it back, Nova did the first thing he could think of, and the first impulsive thing anyone had ever seen him do. He downed the drink in a few massive gulps, earning a dismayed sigh from Luca and a rather nasty glare from Felicita who still had no idea what was going on. Debito and Pace watched the scene with confusion.

"Luca was going to try to use a love potion on you Princess." Said Liberta.

"Looks like we arrived just in time to stop him." Nova continued. Felicita's eyes widened before she turned her glare on Luca who quailed under her stare.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It was only for experimental purposes! I promise! The effects would have worn off as soon as you fell asleep anyway." He laughed nervously.

"I am not your experiment Luca!" Felicita screamed at him. Luca flinched back. "Besides, did it ever occur to you to just ask me how I felt?" she whispered the last part, barely audible. The room fell into silence, no one knowing how to respond.

"Well," exclaimed Liberta, never one for awkward situations, "job well done I'd say! Nova, don't you think so?" he said, trying to dispel the awkwardness, and took a big gulp of the drink he was still holding in his hand.

This immediately caught everyone's attention. "No!" yelled a chorus of voices, Nova's the loudest. Liberta blinked at the outburst that had come from everyone's mouth before quickly realizing what he had done. He dropped the cup in his hand like it had caught fire, the remaining liquid inside splattering all over the floor. He looked around the room, gaping like a fish, hoping for some sort of reassurance. He was met with none.

Nova stood with his hand outstretched like he could have stopped Liberta from taking that drink, even though he stood across the room, his face etched with a look of utter distress. Pace seemed to be the calmest of the group. The only sign that he was shocked were his wide eyes. Felicita stared with wide eyes, hand over her mouth, looking between the two boys. Debito was the worst at holding back his reaction. After looking between the two for a minute, he soon dissolved into a fit of giggles that had him rolling on the floor. Luca's mouth had fallen open and he stared at the cup on the floor.

"Luca." Nova spoke, grabbing the attendant's attention. "It seems that your experiment will be happening after all thanks to this idiot." He said, casting a glare at Liberta who was still gaping. "What exactly can we expect the effects to be?"

Luca managed to compose himself enough to answer. "Well, it's not exactly a 'love potion' as you two originally thought. It is meant to amplify the feelings that a couple has for one another, not make them fall in love." He explained. "So, if the two people who drink it have no romantic feelings for each other, there should be no effects at all." He finished. Nova nodded, face closed to emotion.

"Very well. Thank you Luca." He said, clearly done speaking. Liberta stayed uncharacteristically silent.

"I think that's enough excitement for one day." Pace spoke for the first time since the two younger boys had barged in. "We've finished collecting herbs so why do we head back home? I'm ready for dinner!" he finished, getting enthusiastic at the end at the prospect of more food.

The rest of the group agreed and, after a hard kick to Debito who was still laughing on the floor from an irritated Nova, they got on their way. Luca took up Felicita's side at the front and took her hand, earning a blush from the young girl and grins and teasing from the older men. In fact, they were so focused on the couple in the front that no one noticed the two younger boys in the back sneaking glances when other wasn't looking.

xxxxx

That night Nova lay awake in bed, unable to fall asleep. Thoughts of the day's earlier incident filled his mind, making sleep impossible. His face heated in a fiery blush when he pictured Liberta's gaping face after he had drank from the cup containing the potion. Nova couldn't deny that his face in that moment had been irresistibly adorable. Nova shook himself. That must have been the potion talking. But what had Luca said?

_It is meant to amplify the feelings that a couple has for one another, not make them fall in love._

Crap. Did that mean he had feelings before all this happened? Sure, he had been noticing how Felicita had feelings for her attendant, so he knew that was a lost cause. And maybe he had recently been starting to find Liberta's typically annoying behavior more charming. But that didn't mean he had feeling for the older teen. Did it? Apparently so, given his current situation. That still didn't stop the blue haired boy from fighting it. They were both boys for heaven's sake! Nova groaned and rolled over, forcing his eyes shut in one last attempt to sleep.

It took five minutes before he gave up and got out of bed. If he was this distraught about it then Liberta couldn't be much better. Nova didn't know if both people needed to have feelings for the potion to take effect, but he certainly wasn't going to suffer through this alone. Dressed only in his pajamas, which consisted of a dark blue, long sleeved silk button down shirt and matching bottoms, he swung his door open softly, prepared to pad softly to Liberta's room. However, when he opened his door, he was greeted with a surprised, but bleary eyed Liberta, arm raised as if about to knock.

Nova froze and took in the sight before him. The blue eyed boy who was currently wreaking havoc with his head was clothed only in a white t-shirt and a pair of dark orange boxers, hair even messier than usual. The sight before him caused the light blush that he had just gotten under control to return in full force. Fortunately, Liberta's face matched his own in its color.

"Can I come in?" Liberta asked after a minute of simply staring. Nova nodded and backed away allowing the taller boy in and closed the door behind them. The pair made their way to the bed where they sat side by side, not bothering to turn on the lights.

"Can't sleep?" Asked Nova.

"Yep." Replied Liberta. "You too?"

"Yeah." Sighed Nova. "Because of the potion?" he asked tentatively.

"Because of my feelings." Liberta stated causing Nova's eyes to widen as he stared at the floor.

"What?" he whispered.

"Well that's what Luca said right? That the potion only works if the two people have feelings for each other. I know I like you. I started to notice a while ago. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't know how you would react. But now…" he trailed off.

"But now, your feelings are too strong to ignore." Nova finished. He kept his gaze firmly on the floor beneath his feet. But that soon became impossible as Liberta took his chin in his hand and pulled Nova's gaze up to meet his own.

"Exactly." Liberta whispered. Without any other warning, the older teen leaned down and pressed his lips to the younger's, hand moving to cup his cheek, the other gripping the blunet's waist.

For the second time in that past few minutes, Nova froze. Even under the influence of Luca's potion, he was unfamiliar with this type of situation. But Liberta didn't release him. Instead, he took Nova's lack of movement as a challenge and pulled the younger boy closer wrapping his arm more firmly around the blunet's waist and moving the hand that had been cupping his cheek to the back of Nova's head. He wound his fingers through the short hairs at the nape of his neck and tilted his head back for better access.

Nova finally took the hint that he would not be letting go any time soon and hesitantly began to respond, pressing up against the older boy. Encouraged by his actions, Liberta licked at his lip, begging for entrance. Nova refused.

Liberta pulled back, needing air. "Relax." He whispered at the boy in his arms, gazing into the darker blue of his eyes. But what he saw there caught him off guard. He saw the love that he knew was reflected in his own eyes, but mainly he saw fear. Liberta was then reminded of the age of the boy he was holding. He had probably never done anything like this before. Liberta's eyes softened. "Trust me." He said softly, trying to convey everything he was feeling at that moment into those two words.

It must have worked, because when he leaned back in to continue where he had left off he was met with Nova's lips in a hard kiss as the younger boy leaned into his embrace. But still, when the older boy asked for entrance, the younger refused. Liberta smirked into the kiss and ran the hand that had been gripping Nova's waist under his lovely silk shirt, causing the boy to gasp at the cold appendage that was now caressing his lower back, allowing easy access to his mouth.

Liberta proceeded to assault Nova's mouth, causing the boy to groan. He had never experienced anything quite like this and Nova didn't think he wanted to ever again unless it was with the blonde pirate currently attached to him. Which is why, when Liberta moved, Nova moved with him until he found himself pressed underneath said pirate on his own bed, straddling him.

Liberta pulled his lips away from Nova's earning a small whine from the younger boy. The sound caused the older boy to grin. "Never thought I'd hear you make a sound like that." He teased. Nova flushed and scowled at the boy above him. "Now, don't be like that. By the end of tonight, you'll be making worse sounds than that."

If it was possible, Nova would have turned even redder as his scowl turned into a look of shock. "W-what?" the normally so composed boy stuttered out. The only response he got was a smirk before Liberta attacked his neck with the same skills that he had been using on his mouth. Nova gasped loudly when he found the spot over his jugular. Liberta focused his assault on that spot and, try as he might, Nova could not restrain the whimpers that escaped his throat.

As he continued his ministrations, Liberta began to unbutton Nova's top, one hand focusing on the buttons themselves, the other running up the front of the boy's shirt to trace patterns on his stomach. This caused the blunet to snap out of his haze for a moment and grab his hands. "What are you doing?" he gasped out, fear once again clouding his eyes and voice. Liberta pulled back at the sound to look at the boy beneath him.

"Nova." He breathed. Said boy looked at him expectantly, barely noticing how he called him by his name, and not that nickname he loathed. Liberta leaned back and pulled Nova into a sitting position, hugging him tightly.

"Nova." He said again, with more conviction. "When I say this, I say it as me. From the bottom of my heart. It may have taken a love potion for me to admit my feelings, but it does not take one to love you." Nova tensed in his arms and curled his fingers into the older boy's shirt. Liberta pulled back and looked Nova in the eyes. "I love you, Nova." He whispered softly, as if speaking a secret meant only for the two of them. "Let me show you."

Nova hesitated and Liberta's eyes saddened. Nova couldn't explain it, but he was suddenly hit with a desire so strong to make that sadness go away, so unable to find any words, he nodded his head. The sadness evaporated into pure joy and Liberta pressed a chaste kiss onto Nova's mouth.

Staying seated, Liberta returned to undoing the buttons on Nova's shirt, making quick work of them and slid the material easily of the thin boy's shoulders. He pressed his mouth back to Nova's in the softest kiss of the night as he tugged on the waistband of the boy's bottoms. Nova nodded his consent and the pants soon joined their match on the floor, leaving Nova in only his blue boxers.

"Is everything you own blue?" Liberta teased as he pressed Nova back onto the bed. The blunet chose to ignore the comment in favor of pulling off the older boy's shirt.

Now only clothed in their boxers, Liberta grabbed Nova and flipped them so that the smaller boy was on top, sitting on his hips. Nova looked at him with questions in his eyes. The look Liberta gave in return told him everything he needed to know. Liberta was giving him one last chance to walk away. And as Liberta looked up at the boy he loved, he saw the rest of his doubts and worries disappear. This time, it was Nova who initiated their kiss, leaning down to the older boy. And this time, it was Nova who whispered in Liberta's ear, "I love you."

Eyes wide, Liberta flipped them again, pinning the smaller boy and seizing control once again, and not releasing it as their night dissolved into the sounds of their breathing.

xxxxx

Nova woke first to the sound of frantic knocking on his door. For one moment, his mind was blissfully blank. Then the memory of the previous night flooded his head and he flushed a bright shade of pink, fully registering the position he was currently in. He had ended up using Liberta as a pillow, his head resting on his chest, with Liberta's arm wrapped tightly around him. The older boy's mouth hung open, and he showed no signs of waking anytime soon. Carefully, Nova unwrapped himself from the blond and pulled his boxers on as he made his way to the door.

He opened the door quietly, using the door to shield both his mostly naked state, as well as the bed behind him, and aimed the best death glare at the disturbance that he could muster.

A surprised Felicita stood at the door, and she had to admit that Nova looked pretty mad at being woken up. "Sorry to disturb you, but I can't find Liberta anywhere. I need to give him a message from Dante. Have you seen him?" she asked.

Nova's gaze softened at Liberta's name, but that didn't change the fact that he wasn't a morning person. "No, I haven't. But if I do, I'll be sure to tell him you're looking for him." Nova responded as kindly as he could. Felicita nodded her thanks and walked away.

Nova closed the door and turned back to his bed, only to be faced with bright blue eyes and a lazy grin staring back at him. "Morning love." Their owner spoke.

Nova shot him a halfhearted glare and walked back to the bed. "Don't call me that." He said as he returned to the position he had been in before he was so rudely woken.

"Would you rather I call you chickpea?" Liberta teased and ran his free hand, the one not around Nova's waist, through the smaller boy's hair. Nova responded by pinching the boy's side, earning a small yelp.

"Anything but that." He muttered.

"Then 'love' it is!" exclaimed the blonde. Nova twisted so that he could look the other boy in the face.

"Did you mean it?" he asked, seriously.

"Mean what?" Asked Liberta, always the confused one.

"Everything."

Liberta's eyes filled with love as he responded. "Every word."

"Then say it again." Nova almost begged. And this time Liberta needed no clarification.

"I love you Nova." Said Liberta. "With all my heart."

For the first time since Liberta had met him, Nova smiled. Not a small curl of his lips, but a full blown smile. "Good." He stated and leaned up to press a kiss to the taller boy's lips.

"I love you too."

xxxxx

**This is my first attempt at writing anything heavier than light kissing, so I hope it's not too bad. But if you like this pairing and have watched all the episodes, then you know this was practically asking to be written. Sorry, I'm awful at endings.**


End file.
